IHeart Art
iHeart Art is the 14th episode of the first season of iCarly. Plot Spencer's art idol, Harry Joyner (Oliver Muirhead), criticizes his sculptures, causing Spencer to become deeply depressed. To make it up to him, Carly decides to showcase all of Spencer's sculptures on iCarly, but despite the sculptures on the webcast getting many positive comments, Spencer decides to give up on art and becomes a dental assistant. Carly and her friends try to help him to get back to his old self by convincing Harry Joyner to admit he actually likes Spencer´s sculptures. Harry Joyner eventually admits that Spencer´s sculptures are good and he lied because he was jealous that Spencer´s sculptures are better than his own recent works. Meanwhile, Sam tries to resist the temptation to insult Freddie for a whole week so she doesn't have to pay him $5.00 for each insult. When a dentist pays Spencer to make a sculpture, he splits the money with Carly, Sam, and Freddie, and Sam uses her $40 to insult Freddie. Trivia *Freddie's Mother was carrying a bag called Chips A'Soy, a parody of the popular cookie snack Chips Ahoy. *Two family members of Sam were revealed. Greg Pattillo as Sam's cousin, and an unnamed cousin who is in jail. *Harry Joyner could possibly be a play on the name Jerry Trainor. *Greg Pattillo is a real person who beatboxes while playing the flute on Youtube. He portrays himself in the episode. *This is the first time the Video Squirrel has appeared since iPilot. *Carly and Sam was drove by Pam. But, in iMust Have Locker 239, Freddie got mad after Sam said that her mom is driving her. In this episode, Pam is actually not bad in driving. But, in iMust Have Locker 239, she is not good in driving and destroys Locker 239, but that was because she had just had eye surgery. *This is the first times someone critizies Spencer's artwork, second being the guy in the Seattle review who thought he was dead. Quotes Freddie: Do you even know what Harry Joyner looks like? Carly: Yeah, you know, he looks like a man, with a face and hair... Sam: Yeah, I have an uncle that looks a lot like that. Carly: Spencer, it's been four hours. I think you need to get off the kitchen table? Spencer: Why? Is Santa Claus here to tell my I'm ugly and have no friends? Carly: Spencer, get up. to move Spencer Come on, get off the table. Spencer: the same time No... I'm comfy right... and falls to the floor Ow. Carly: You weren't supposed to fall on the floor. Spencer: Well, you know... gravity. Carly: Hello, people of Earth who own computers! Sam: Congratulations, you have just signed on to iCarly.com! Carly: So kick back, take off your socks, and enjoy this fine webcast! Sam: I'm Carly! Carly: And I'm Sam! Carly: Wait. and Sam switch places Carly: I'm Carly! Sam: And I'm Sam! Carly & Sam: We were momentarily confused! Spencer´s art on her webcast Sam Puckett: Okay... Carly: Look at this next sculpture. Sam Puckett: Its a robot... Carly: - made out of soda bottles. Sam Puckett: His eyes light up red... Carly: - whether hes angry or not. Sam Puckett: Now, this sculpture is called... Carly: The Bottle-bot. Sam Puckett: Not to be confused with "Bubble-butt," which is what I call our teacher, the horrible Ms. Briggs. Carly: Why say that live on the web? She already hates you. Sam Puckett: Which means I have nothing to lose. tries to cheer up Spencer Carly: Read these, the thousands of people are saying they love your sculptures! Spencer: Then give 'em to those people 'cause I got myself a new job. Sam: Like a REAL job? Carly: You can't have a real job, you're Spencer! Ms. Benson: Freddie, you didn't sign the shampoo agreement. How do I know if you double pooed? Freddie: at Sam And you thought I was kidding. Spencer: Should I use more here? Joyner: Don't ask me! You use as much as you need! Spencer: But I want your opinion! Joyner: You don't need my opinion! Spencer: I crave it! Joyner: I crave a hamburger! Spencer: I'll make you a hamburger as soon as we're done! Joyner: All right. Freddie: I would've been here sooner, but, uh, I was helping my mom knit a sweater. Any comment? Sam: Aw, please let me insult you once for free! Freddie: Nope! Five bucks an insult! Sam: Then I think it's very sweet you were helping your mommy knit. Freddie: Impressive. Sam: You're just lucky I'm broke. View Gallery for this episode here 114 Category:Season 1 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:DVDs Category:Images of Sam Puckett Category:Images of Carly Shay Category:Images of Freddie Benson Category:Puckett Family Category:Minor Characters Category:Images of Spencer Shay